Find the output, $d$, when the input, $t$, is $11$. $d =-20+11t$ $d=$
Explanation: To find the output, ${d}$, we need to substitute ${11}$ into the equation for ${t}$. $\begin{aligned} {d}&=-20+11{t}\\\\ {d}&=-20+11\cdot{11}\\\\ &=-20+121\\\\ &={101} \end{aligned}$ When the input is $11$, the output is $101$.